This invention relates generally to electric knives and, more particularly, to a rechargeable fillet knife operable using a battery that is rechargeable using a vehicle""s cigarette lighter, conventional household current, or a separate battery recharging unit.
Electric carving knives powered by household electrical current are commonly used by consumers for slicing baked meats such as turkey, roast beef, ham, and the like. Similar knives are also used to fillet fish although these knives are often needed at locations where household electrical current is not available.
Various fillet knives and battery recharging units have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a fillet knife powered by a battery that is selectively rechargeable while coupled to or removed from the knife and that is also selectively rechargeable using a vehicle or household power source.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a fillet knife having a battery that is rechargeable while coupled to the fillet knife handle or while removed therefrom. Further, it is desirable to have a fillet knife having a battery which may be recharged through electrical connection with a vehicle or a household electrical power source. Finally, it is desirable to have a fillet knife having a battery that may be recharged through direct connection with a vehicle""s cigarette lighter.
A rechargeable fillet knife according to the present invention includes a tubular handle defining an interior cavity having front and rear portions and defining an opening at a rear end thereof which exposes the rear portion. A reciprocating motor is positioned within the front portion of the handle with a pair of blades removably coupled to the motor and extending forwardly from the handle. The blades are adapted therefore to reciprocate when the motor is energized. The invention further includes a rechargeable battery having a neck formed for insertion into the rear portion of the interior cavity of the handle, the neck having first and second contacts that provide for electrical connection of the battery and reciprocating motor. The battery also includes a flanged end adapted to snappably engage the rear opening of the handle.
A trigger assembly is mounted on the handle which includes a trigger that is electrically connected to the battery and to the reciprocating motor with wires. The trigger is movable between released and depressed positions, the motor being energized at the depressed position.
A male connector is electrically coupled to the battery nd extends from the flanged end thereof. The invention further includes a socket configured to selectably mate with the male connector. An electrical connector assembly is electrically connected to the socket and adapted for connection with an electrical power source for recharging the battery when the male connector is coupled to the socket. The electrical connector may either be a tubular casing adapted for insertion into a vehicle electrical power source such as a cigarette lighter receptacle or an electrical plug adapted for insertion into a wall outlet. Of course, the battery may be snappably removed from the handle and recharged by inserting the neck directly into the cigarette lighter receptacle.
The rechargeable fillet knife further includes a recharging unit having a tubular receptacle for receiving the neck of the battery. The tubular receptacle is coupled to either a plug for insertion into a wall outlet or to a tubular casing adapted for insertion into a vehicle cigarette lighter.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife that may be utilized in remote locations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, that may be recharged directly and conveniently utilizing a vehicle cigarette lighter receptacle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having a battery that may be recharged while mounted in the fillet knife handle utilizing a vehicle cigarette lighter receptacle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having a battery that may be recharged while mounted in the fillet knife handle utilizing a conventional wall outlet.
A further object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having a battery that may be recharged upon removal from the fillet knife handle utilizing a separate recharging unit connected to a vehicle cigarette lighter receptacle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having a battery that may be recharged upon removal from the fillet knife handle utilizing a separate recharging unit connected to a conventional wall outlet.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having an ergonomic handle that is lightweight and easy to grip and maneuver.
A further object of this invention is to provide a rechargeable fillet knife, as aforesaid, having removable and interchangeable reciprocating blades.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.